


A furry crossover

by VampachuPika



Category: Original Work, Undertale
Genre: Crossover, Curiosity, I'm Bad At Tagging, Magic, Monsters, Original Character(s), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Star Sanses (Undertale), there will be other characters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-14 21:13:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29177772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampachuPika/pseuds/VampachuPika
Summary: The Sanses meet a group of human-wolf.What will happen?How are they going to get back home?Will they want to go home?Find out in "A furry crossover"
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	1. The meeting

**Doodle Sphere**

Today sure was... surprising...

The Sanses had been having a meeting, when all of a sudden, a portal appeard out of nowhere, in the middle of the table. Out came four brown blurs, falling on top of it. The skeletons were shocked, these creatures were like nothing they had ever seen before! (Then again, they were talking skeleton monsters, so who were they judge?)These creatures seemed to be... humanized wolves or something?

The girl (they thought they were a girl) was the first to awake. "Uh Toto, I don't think we're in kansas anymore." Was what she said. Then the one with wings rose up and yelled "STOP STATING MOVIE QUOTES, LAYLA!"

Layla(?) replied. "Hey, I can't help it. We are not at home anymore, so it works"

"Still it is not ok to quote movies." they turn to Dream.."Do you know where we are?"Dream was shaking, who were these people? Where had they come from? Still, he answered. "You are in the Doodle Sphere, on our meeting table..."

"Oops, let me get off, come on Layla. Lets get Omni and Fred off the table."

"Of course Yin yan." So they grab the other wolf-human things off the table and put them on the ground. "So let me introduce the gang! I'm Layla,this is Omni. He is Fred and you know Yin yang."

"Hi."

* * *

“So you come from a world of human-wolfs and you all have these powers?”

"Yep."

“And these one-” Ink pointed at Yin yan. ”-is an angel/demon?"

“Yup”

“And your brother can see and talk to the dead?”

“Yup”

“And you can control plants?”

“Yup”

"Does that make you monsters, like us?"

"Uhm... well.." Layla actually seemed confused now. "I'm not so sure.."

So after a long talk about them, the other two start to wake up.The first was Fred, the vampire. Omni woke up last, but when he saw the skeletons he started to freak out. No one knew why, not even his sister. Well that was until he spoke that they knew. “Y-you're t-t-he skeletons f-f-from my d-d-d-ream....”

He pointed at Ink. ”You're Ink, the god of creation, protector of these guys and the au's.” Then he pointed at Dream and then Nightmare. ”You're the guardians of positive and negative emotions, known as Dream and Nightmare.”

That shocked everyone, he just woke up and knew three people there. And when he turned to nowhere he looked calm. Omni then said ”I see you there, don’t be afraid I won't and can’t hurt you." And then he nods his head. “I think you should, oh wait, you can’t. How about I do that? Would you like that?” He turns to them again and says. “A ghost here wants to say that even though they are swapped with a killer in some aus,that they are not one. They are just a peaceful kid, or well, ghost, they hate seeing everyone die and they just wished to free monster kind not kill them.”

Ink seemed extremely excited as he smiled. "You must be talking about Frisk or Chara!!!"

"Frisk? Chara?"

"Chara: the first fallen human." Dream replied automatically to help. "Frisk, the last fallen human. But thats not important right now.." Dream smiled kindly. "As in fact, you are right. I am Dream, I am the guardian of positivity. Thats my twin Nightmare, the guardian of negativity. Its a pleasure meeting you."

Nightmare frowned. Could they be trusted? Not even Ink seemed to know who these people were, and Ink may have the memory of a goldfish, but he knew every single au to exist. So if Ink didn't know that, that couldn't be good. What if they were dangerous?

Ink smiled, obviously excited at meeting a new au. "You are right!!! I am Ink!Sans, the god of creation and protector of universes, its amazing meeting you!!!!"


	2. The Explanation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They get the backstories of Yin yang,Layla,and Omni,

**Doodle Sphere**

  
They were...weird, that’s for sure.

They seem to not trust them at all. Well, all but Omni seemed to trust them. And they never explained how they came to be what they are.

Well, that was until Ink asked them. Yin yang was the first to tell them his story, and when he started they were all curious about him.

“I wasn’t always like this, I was once an angel. I was one of the only born angels and that made me special, well, some people hated me for that. One day, when I was helping an old lady over the bridge that had the hole that leads to earth (which is were the bad angels fall when they do bad things), they pushed me over. Because I did nothing wrong,I was made only part demon and was allowed to walk the earth.”

That shocked almost everyone to hear that,even his friends. After him, Layla and Omni went next. Layla said she can’t remember what happened, so Omni had to tell it.

“We were only 4 when this happen, and Layla was unconscious when this happened. We were kicked out of our house by our ‘parents’, and I had to drag her with me to the forest that was near. As soon as I stepped in it, a woman appeared. She had leaves and twigs in her fur, and her fur looked like tree bark. She lead me to a tree and put my hand on it, and a door appeared in it. Inside was like a cozy cabin, but bigger, and there is more things in it. She adopted us and then she became our mother.”

Some of them looked like they were going to cry and others looked sad. But the weirdest of all, Dream and Nightmare seemed to understand what it was like. Fred said he didn’t really have a backstory and was always a vampire.

Then another part.

A portal appeared again, but a small black blur came out of it. Then the furries (when had they started to call them that?) all yelled “MIDNIGHT!” at the top of their lungs.

* * *

“So this cat is a companion of yours?”

“Yup”

“He can turn into a human-wolf?”

“Yes”

“And you met him when you went to a haunted house?”

“Yup”

“Where a killer ghost was and you got rid of said ghost?”

“Yup”

Oh god, most of them thought, they got rid of a ghost, and said ghost is a killer. How did they survive it? How did they get rid of it?

“Merow”

Omni seemed to be petting him and he asked “How are you doing?”

The cat responded with a “meow”.

Well,this just got weirder.

Midnight:

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi!I'm Vampachu!I hope you enjoy this!
> 
> My teacher said to make people stab other people,why I don't know
> 
> Stab means stop teasing and bullying


End file.
